The Prankster
by FallunRonun
Summary: Someone has been assualting Organization XIII with pies? Who's doing it? Sorry, bad at summaries...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, Saix, and Xemnas…Or anyone else that is in the Kingdom Hearts series, I make no profit from this creation of boredom. Danke!!**

Demyx was bored. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to do in The World That Never Was…Nothing thing to do in Castle Oblivion, and he was getting desperate. He had to think of something to entertain himself. Demyx suddenly grinned as he thought of the perfect way to entertain himself…

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

Xigbar smiled to himself as he teleported into Castle Oblivion's kitchen. He glanced around the large kitchen and strolled to the fridge and opened it. Inside he saw containers of food, a gallon of milk, some orange juice, and lo and behold!! A strawberry cheesecake that Zexion made last night. Xigbar silently praised the Nobody for his culinary skills, and promptly took the cheesecake out, grabbed a knife, plate and fork. He sat down, cut himself a hearty slice and before he could even take a bite, a pie flew out of nowhere and hit him squarely in the face.

He blinked, confused as he glanced around. He stood up, "Hey!! Who threw that!! Man, that was so not funny!!" He said as he saw the portal begin to vanish, giggling ensured from it before it vanished completely. Xigbar sighed as he sat down. _Well, at least I still got my cheesecake!!_ He thought happily. "Hey!! Xigbar!! Is that cheesecake?" Demyx said happily as he took Xigbar's plate and fork and began to eat the cheesecake. Xigbar blinked, "What the hell do you think your doin'?" He growled as he crossed his arms, glaring at Demyx.

"Hee-Hee!! I'm eating your cheesecake, Xiggy!!" Demyx said happily eating away. "And _why_ are you eating _my_ cheesecake?"

"Because it tastes better when you get it!!" Demyx said, eating another bite. "And I guess you're the on who threw the pie in my face?"

"Pie…? Oh, Xiggy!! What happened to your face?!" Demyx said as he put the plate down so he could get closer to Xigbar. "Wait, so what you're tellin' me is this: You didn't throw the pie in my face?"

"Yeah!! I dunno who would do such a mean thing!!" Demyx said as he looked at Xigbar and giggled at Xigbar's pie covered face. He grinned suddenly and moved his face closer the Free-shooter and promptly licked his cheek. "Mmm!! Tasty!! Bye, Xiggy!!" Demyx said as he hopped off the table and skipped out of the kitchen. Xigbar sat there, stunned. "What the hell…?"

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

"AXEL!! What the hell did you do?!" Zexion yelled as he clutched a burnt book. "Hey!! I was just trying to get it for you!! Got it memorized?" Axel said as he scoffed. "So, your idea of getting the book for me is by ignoring the ladder next to you and just scorch the book down?!" Zexion asked as he stomped out of the library. Axel shrugged, "S'not my fault…" He muttered as he turned around and saw a bowl of fresh strawberries. Axel grinned as he sat in the chair next to the bowl.

He picked up a strawberry, when out of no where; a pie flew and hit Axel on the head. "**GAH!!** What the **HELL **is wrong with you people?! Pies!! Seriously!! When I get my hands on you, little cheap bastards, I'm gonna kill you!! Got it memorized?!" Axel yelled out, just as Demyx was crossing the doorway. "Axel!! What happened to you? Why is there a pie on your head?" Axel growled as he turned around. "Hell if I know!! I just found a bowl of strawberries and was gonna eat one when WAM!! A pie hit me!!" The pie slid from the top of his head, down his cheek and plopped on the floor. "Ick!! That was so gross!!" Demyx said as he stared at the pie. "I-I think it just…Moved…"

"What do you mean by 'moved'?"

"Ah!! It just twitched!! _Killer pie,"_ Demyx screamed as he ran out, leaving behind a very confused Axel in his wake.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

"Superior? Do you require anymore assistance?" Saïx asked, as he stood before Xemnas' desk. "If I need you assistance then I will ask for it. But thank you, Saïx" Xemnas said, as Saïx turned to leave. "Saïx, before you leave, do you think you can get me a slice of the cheesecake Zexion made last night?"

"Of course, Superior. I will be back shortly," Saïx said as he gave a small bow and left the room. Saïx ran a hand through his long blue tinted hair, and sighed. _Superior is very busy with work…Hopefully he will have some free time so we may have our weekly talks about the Organization._ He arrived in the kitchen soon enough and opened the fridge. Before he could even blink, a pie flew at him and hit him in the face, then another hit him in the chest. He gasped as fell back and landed on his ass. He blinked and looked at his pie covered coat.

He growled as he heard happy giggling and looked behind him. "Demyx!! Did you do this?!" Saïx said, standing up. "N-No, Sir!! I would never do anything like that, Sir!!" Demyx stuttered out. Saïx nodded stiffly as he pulled out the cheesecake, cut a slice, fished out a fork, and placed it all on a plate. "I am going to trust that you did not just…Pie me in the face," Saix said as he walked out. _If it was not Demyx, who I believe is telling the truth…Then who threw the pies?_ He thought as he entered the Superior's office. "Here you are, Sir"

"Thank y—Saix?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Why…Are you covered in…Pie?"

"I wound rather not reveal that piece of information, Sir. Enjoy your cheesecake."

"Yes, thank you, I will, and Saix?"

"Yes, Superior?"

"Go and clean up, then come back to my office. We need to talk"

"Yes, Sir"

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

Xemnas looked up to make sure Saix was gone before he allowed a small chuckle to leave him. The said chuckle soon turned into full all out laughter. _Saix looks like a puppy that was smothered in pie!! Irresistibly adorable…_Xemnas chuckled again. Yes, indeed he will have a discussion with the Luna Diviner. A very…Long discussion, indeed but what Xemnas had planned will catch the pie covered Luna Diviner completely off guard. Xemnas pulled the cheesecake to him and took a bite.

Zexion's cheesecakes were simply Heaven in The World That Never Was. The cheesecake just so happened to be strawberry also!! Xemnas smiled smugly and took another bite. "Simply deli-" Before Xemnas could finish the word; a pie flew out of no where and hit him. He stood up and turned to look the where the pie came from, and then another flew at him, making him stumble. Face covered in pie he couldn't see where he was going and fell down. He grunted as he met the floor.

As soon as he landed at least ten more pies flew at him and within seconds Xemnas was the first Nobody to be covered from head to foot in pie. As he managed to sit up he could distantly hear giggles of glee. "Superior!! Are you alright?!" Saix asked, as soon as he walked in to see the Nobody trying to sit up. "Saix?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you lend me a helping hand?"

"Of course, Sir"

"Thank you…"

"Zemunasu-San…?"

Xemnas looked up. Surprised the Luna Diviner called him by name. "Yes?"

"You need a bath," The Luna Diviner said, chuckling.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

Demyx sighed; he was still bored, but not as bad as earlier. So far Xigbar, Axel, Saix and Superior all got pies in the face. He thought about who would be next, and summoned his sitar and began to strum it.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

"Well, my good man. Seems like I win again!!" Luxord said, gleefully.

"Tch, you know you just cheat, Rukusōdo!!" Vexen grouched as he threw his cards on the table.

"You just hate to lose, Vikusen-San" Luxord said, smug.

"Will you just st--!!" Vexen began to say as he stood up. A large pie fell on top of his head, knocking him down. "What the bloody hell?! Vexen? Are you okay?" Luxord yelled at the giant pie pan. Luxord leaned towards the pie pan to hear muffled screams of anger coming from the Nobody hidden in the pie. Luxord chuckled and was joined by someone giggling behind him. He turned to see a portal of some sort close.

"Will you get over here and help me you British fool!?" Vexen growled as he managed to stick his head out the pie. "But of course, Vexen, since you asked so politely," Luxord said, smiling at the angry Nobody. _I simply must thank whoever did this! Simply hilarious!!_ Luxord thought as he pulled the Nobody out the pie.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

Lexaeus smiled faintly. He enjoyed being alone in the library. He could be himself and read up on the books he hadn't had the chance to read yet. No Axel burning the books to 'help' get them down, no insane Saix nibbling the books ruining them, no one but himself and the comfortable chair he is residing in. He began to read one of the hundreds of books he had hidden away from Axel's 'help'. He paused, and began to think of the events that had happen today. Xemnas, Xigbar, Axel, Vexen, and Saix had been mysteriously attacked by pies. He blinked, and felt the content smile he was wearing turn into a bigger smile. Luxord had told him what had happen to Vexen. He chuckled, but stopped as he heard someone giggling. He turned and was surprised to see a portal staring back at him.

He stood up and letting curiosity gain control he went closer to the portal. "Hm," He muttered as he bent down to look at it. The portal reminded him of someone who was s--. A pie flew out and hit him, stopping him from finishing the thought. He stood up and stared at the portal. He looked down as the pie slid down from his chest to his stomach. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. That's what he gets for being curious. He walked out of the library to change his clothes, as soon as he closed the library's door, more giggling came from the portal as it closed, leaving nothing behind.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

Marluxia cackled as he held up his latest plant, an enormous Venus flytrap. Now, he'd like to see anyone of the Organization destroy this one, before it devours them. He hugged the plant's pot, and felt a sudden pull in his hair. He pulled the plant away only to find. It had eaten, or attempted to eat, some of his hair. He squealed happily as he put the plant down. It was hungry already!! He patted his hair down and felt it only took some off the ends.

He clasped his hands together and thought of who would be his first victim. He turned around and poked his head out of the green-house. He turned left, he turned right. He grinned as he saw Larxene walking outside holding a small rabbit. "Larxene!! Sweetie!! Come here!! I want to show you my new baby plant!!" (A/N: If you want to call it that…) He giggled happily; he could swear he heard someone else giggling also. He skipped back inside the green-house, only to discover…Someone had fed the plant pies. There were at least ten pie pans in front of it. "What was it you wanted to show me again, Marly?" Larxene said as she walked up behind Marluxia.

Marluxia stared at his poor plant who was coughing. "Who would do such a horrible thing to my Venus flytrap?! It never ate anyone!!" He sniffled as he ran up to it and knelt. "You poor thing," Larxene said, sad. She was secretly hoping it would eat either Axel or Demyx before she killed it. The plant retched as it seemed to look at her. _Oh no…_She thought before the plant threw up on her, covering her in cheesecake pies and plant juices. She screamed and ran out leaving the rabbit behind. Marluxia laughed as he watched Larxene run away. He patted the plants head, "Do you feel better now, Sweetie?" The plant nodded and nuzzled Marluxia's leg; it saw the rabbit and ate it. (A/N: The Larxene holding a rabbit was inspired by a comic done by ImageC0rrut3d on DevaintartDOTcom)

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

Roxas sighed contently as he lay on his bed. Axel and Marluxia both had given up on molesting him today. Though Roxas was curious as to who had been tossing pies at everyone, he wasn't in a mood to be doused in cheesecake pies. So there he sat, safe in his room away from everyone, with a lengthy novel, extremely content. He was going to stay out of everyone's way, and it was going to stay like that until the pie throwing was done.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

He had the _perfect_ defense, he thought as his spears kept knocking all the pies thrown at him away. He grinned; no one could get through them. After all he wasn't the '_Whirlwind Lancer_' for nothing. Another pie flew at him; his lance effortlessly hit it away from him. The pies stopped launching at him, but he kept his lances up. "Who ever you are, come out!!" Xaldin barked out, angrily. He heard faint giggling; he turned to face the sound when a pie flew at him. His lances stormed around him and knocked the pie away, another pie, then another, and another started to sling themselves at him. The lances kept the pies away, as his feet touched the ground. The giggling could still be heard, Xaldin growled as he turned to look around again. The pies stopped throwing themselves at him, Xaldin still kept the lances around him.

But Xaldin would never have thought the pie thrower would get past the one spot Xaldin himself didn't think the pie thrower would _dare_ throw a pie. Underneath him. The pie hit Xaldin right on the crotch. The Whirlwind Lancer doubled over in pain as the pie tin fell to the floor. The giggling he heard had turned to outright laughter. Xaldin vowed he'd get his revenge.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

Zexion smiled contently as he sat in a chair in the library, reading. "Zexion!! Zexion!! You have to help me!! Everyone thinks I'm the one throwing pies at them!!" Demyx said as he ran into the library. The Cloaked Schemer looked up from his book. "Excuse me?" He said his visible eyebrow raising. "Xaldin, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, and like everyone else think I've threw pies at them!!" Demyx said, his blue eyes watering. Zexion sighed as he closed the book and stood up. "I'll help you, Demyx," He said as the Nobodies named above, kicked the door down. "Hand him over!!"

"You tried to kill my plant!!"

"You little good for nothing, water spewing, cretin!!"

"Melodious Nocturne!! You will come over here so we can discuss your…Predicament" Xaldin said, voice calm, but you could hear anger underneath the calm tone.

Demyx slowly turned towards the sound of Xaldin's voice, his eyes wide and fearful. "I-I swear I didn't!!" Demyx squeaked. Zexion raised an eyebrow at the other Nobodies. "What do you think you are doing? Demyx has done nothing wrong!!" Zexion said, setting the book down on the table next to him. Xaldin turned his attention to Zexion, "Then explain to me why when we were attacked by…Pies, was he around or when he was mentioned? Or even when he left!?" Xaldin growled, even after he applied an icepack to his sore…Self, it still hurt!! He winced as he shifted onto his weight. Zexion looked over at Demyx and sighed, for that part, Demyx had to explain it himself.

Taking the hint Demyx shuffled forward and slowly looked up. "A-All I can say…Is coincidence…I was with Xiggy this morning, then I went to the library to see a book, and Axel was there!! With Zexion!! They got into an argument and Zexion left, leaving me and Axel there, then a pie came out of no where and hit Axel!! And it _moved_!! So I ran away before it could eat me!! And I crossed Superior's room and say him talking to Saïx, but I kept on walking!! I swear!! I didn't do anything to them!! And then I went to my room to play my sitar and then I got bored after an hour or two and I decided to go talk to Luxord!! But when I went to his room Luxord was laughing at Vexen who was under a **GINORMOUS** pie!! So I left before Vexen could freeze my pants again," Demyx shivered at the still vivid memory, but continued talking, "And then I thought I could go talk to Lex, and noticed the time!! Lex always goes to get a snack at 2:25!! So, I thought I could join him!! But when I got there, Lex was pied!! He just stood there, and then he just shrugged!! So I left, thinking I could get a snack later!!" Demyx smiled happily, but he noticed the angry Nobodies glaring at him.

At least Luxord, Lex, Roxas, and Xiggy weren't mad at him!! He sighed; Superior and Saïx weren't there either. That means they weren't mad either!! He was cheered by that thought and decided to finish his story. "And so, I uh…I decided maybe I could take a walk in the garden!! When I went out there I saw Larxene holding a bunny!! It was so cute!! It was white, with cute little blue…Eyes…And, uh…" Demyx faltered as he saw the ex-pied Nobodies glaring death at him. He stuttered and gave a small cough. "So, I uh…Went inside…Because Larxene would've killed me if she saw me so I decided to go train!! I went to the training room and saw Xaldin battling pies!! They were _everywhere_!! Pie was all over the walls!! It was so cool!! Xaldin was all, 'Cha!! Huh!! Hiyah!!' and then, and then!! He was on the ground!! I don't know how!! But I knew, I had to leave!! Xaldin is mean when he gets hurt…" Demyx said as he looked at the Nobodies.

"And well!! We all know what happened next!!" "But that still does not explain why or how, you managed to pie us all…" Xaldin said as he gave Demyx a leveled glare. "I told you!! I didn't do it!!"

"Then explain to me how you are the only one who didn't get a pie in the face?" Vexen growled as he glared at Demyx. "I didn't get pied either…" Zexion said, cocking an eyebrow. Larxene looked over Marly's shoulder, "You could have been on it too!!" She hissed. "Enough!! Let me through!!" Xigbar's voice sounded from behind the mob. The Nobodies parted and let him slid through. "What do you all think you're doing?! Leave the poor boy alone!! Even if he did give you all pies in the face you probably deserved it!!" He growled as he walked over to Demyx and Zexion.

He turned to face the mob of Nobodies and leveled them a glare. "Leave him be, or must I remind you who has the highest rank here in this room…" Xigbar threatened. Xaldin matched his glare and sighed. "Fine," He turned and left, the other Nobodies stayed for a few more seconds and dispersed. Xigbar sighed, "Thanks for watching him, Zexion."

"You are very welcome, Free Shooter."

Demyx looked from Zexion to Xigbar, "What did you mean 'Thanks for watching him'?" Demyx asked as he watched Zexion walked out of the library. Xigbar looked down at him, "Nothing, nothing!! Let's go get us some of Zexion's cheesecake…Since you ate mine today…" Demyx chuckled and smiled, "Sorry!! But it was very good!!"

"I bet it was!!" Xigbar said, good naturally.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

Zexion smiled, he got off with it!! He was quite happy he got away with it…It was fun too!! He chuckled as he sat in the chair in his room. He opened it and began to read. He didn't get slaughtered, he didn't even get a scratch!! He managed to read the first 5 pages before he heard giggling. Oh snap…Zexion looked up from his book and scanned the room. No one was in sight. He stood as he heard the giggling behind him. He turned quickly summoning his weapon. A large tome. "Hee-Hee-Hee!!" Zexion gaped when a pie smacked him in the face. He stumbled as he fell. He wiped the pie out of his eyes and glared as the culprit disappeared into the portal.

"Dammit!! Can't I even read a book without being disturbed!? I can't even play a lawyer for Demyx and not get killed!!" Zexion growled as he sat down in a huff.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

A Heartless giggled happily as it sat down on Xigbar's bed. It got all the Nobodies!! Except Demyx…But Demyx was to nice to assault with pie. It'd love to go and tell Demyx but Xigbar was there…Doing something. The Heartless didn't know what, but it creeped it out. It shrugged and laid back, happy. Demyx would be happy!! It giggled, as it curled on Xigbar's bed and fell asleep.

Kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2kh2

"Let's continue this in my ro—WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON MY BED?!"

**A/N Well, it's done. Took me forever but I managed my first fan fiction!! Ja, I'm happy. Finished it…Yup, my first fic…Yeah…Um…Leave a review? Oh and comment on it too…I like comments…It feeds my Heartless and my Nobody :'D Thanks for reading it!! Wait, I already said that… .''**


End file.
